


Holiday Time

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: The boys decide to take time offtogetherover the holidays.





	Holiday Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of the adventdrabbles challenge and the prompt 'kisses in the snow'. First posted [there](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/995104.html#cutid1).

Arthur straightened when he heard the door open, but he was still focused on his phone, typing something out hurriedly. Merlin rolled his eyes and locked up the shop. He tapped on the glass where a sign read _Closed for Christmas. Be back in the New Year!_ He knew he shouldn't have done it -- they did need the money -- but he was looking forward to spending several days with Arthur.

"Oi!" Merlin said, turning around. "We're on holiday!"

Arthur scowled at his phone. "One thing!"

Merlin tucked his hands into his coat and waited. It had started snowing in the last hour and he tilted his head back to try to catch snowflakes. He laughed, getting caught up in it.

Arthur cleared his throat. He'd finished his email or whatever it was and was now waiting for Merlin. "Ready?"

Merlin tilted his head, considering for a moment. He stepped forward and kissed Arthur, snow falling softly around them and the lights of the street's holiday decorations lighting everything up.

"Now I'm ready," Merlin whispered against his lips.

Arthur grinned and took Merlin's hand out of his pocket to tuck it into his own. Merlin smiled, content.


End file.
